


Dear James Buchanan Barnes.

by meIiorism



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ( only in the last chapter though ), (but only for a bit), (kinda of?? he sometimes doodles on the letters), Adorable Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meIiorism/pseuds/meIiorism
Summary: ❛ Dear James Buchanan Barnes. ❜In which Steve Rogers writes a collection of letters to Bucky Barnes to make up for the loneliness of being without him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you pay attention to the little details in how he writes ( words that are stricken through are those that he's crossed out. ) and the word choices!

Dear James Buchanan Barnes,

  


Bucky, hey! 

  


How's Wakanda? Is it as amazing as I've heard? I really hope it is, you deserve the best you can get.

  


I miss you, Buck. I miss you a lot. I really hope you're okay. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you weren't. Especially since I know that you're alive. Fuck, Bucky. ~~When you fell off that train, I felt everything I ever knew collapse. I still have nightmares from that.~~  I'm so glad you're alive.

  


Sorry for the running ink, being on the run sucks. Natasha and Sam think I'm a bit weird for writing you these letters. ~~Especially since you'll probably never read them.~~ They say hi nonetheless.

  


I'm with you 'till the end of the line,

Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hello! this is something i've had planned for a while and i cannot wait to start writing it.
> 
> there's more than one chapter for sure, im just not exactly sure how many there will be. i've got a few of these letters already written up,, we'll just have to see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear James Buchanan Barnes,

 

Hey, Bucky!

 

Things are looking pretty good today. The sun is shining, Nat and Sam only argued once and Wanda is looking a lot less glum. I think I'm growing a bit of a beard. Imagine that. The little, scrawny kid from Brooklyn, barely able to grow legs, let alone facial hair.

 

That Spider-Man kid from the airport was pretty strong, huh? Heard he caught your arm. How is your arm, by the way? Now I'm just getting off topic; back to the spider kid. I can't believe Stark brought a kid in to fight the Avengers. We're dangerous, Buck. What was going through his head? I get it, though, I guess ... he was desperate. And I hardly left him much of a choice.

 

Damnit. If Tony and I had just talked things through, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. We would still be in the compound, and you could've been there, too! You would've liked Clint, I bet.

 

Fuck. I was so stupid and reckless ... but I couldn't lose you again, Buck. I really couldn't.

 

Ignore all the doodles — I miss you so, so much.

 

I'm with you 'till the end of the line,

Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so, there's no date specifying when each letter is written, but there's usually at least two days between each letter. steve is on the run, after all. he can't be writing letters to his not-so boyfriend constantly, as much as he wants too.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear James Buchanan Barnes,

 

Bucky!

 

Gotta keep this one short, kinda busy today. Just wanted to write to you, it helps to keep my head in the right place.

 

Sorry for this being my first letter in a while, things got a bit complicated. ~~Being on the run and all.~~ Sorry there's no return address. I'm never in one place long enough, and I guess I can't risk it. ~~Even if you never see these.~~

 

Natasha says I apologise too much. Do you think I apologise too much?

 

~~Again, sorry for all the wet spots. I'd blame it on rain but I hate lying to you. I hate not being with you. I hate not knowing if you're okay, especially since I know you're alive.~~

 

 

Hope recovery is going well, I'll try and write again soon. I miss you, Buck.

 

I'm with you 'till the end of the line,

Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. there's probably gonna be around twenty-six chapters. make sure you look out for the last one, rip.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello! this is something i've had planned for a while and i cannot wait to start writing it.
> 
> there's more than one chapter for sure, im just not exactly sure how many there will be. i've got a few of these letters already written up,, we'll just have to see how it goes.


End file.
